Memories
by L Jerome
Summary: Some short drabbles from Tommy's pregnancy with Michaela. Goes along with 'Hopes and Fears' mpreg, TommyxKimberly, fluff, slight ooc


The sunrise that morning found Tommy sitting on the floor of the bathroom, waiting for the results of what would probably be the most important test of his life. True it was still early in the morning, but if the test wasn't positive, he wanted a chance to prepare himself before Kimberly woke up.

'I must be out of my mind...' he mumbled as he rested his head back against the wall. It had been nearly six weeks since Adam performed the procedure that would 'hopefully' impregnate him with his and Kimberly's child. Adam had seemed sure of it being a success, but what if it wasn't? How could tell Kimberly that they had failed? What would they do if...? The timer on Tommy watch went off suddenly, causing him to scramble to his feet to check the white stick on the counter. He looked at the blue lines on the test, then back to make sure he wasn't seeing thing. And the words came all at once.

"Kimberly!"

The sound of Tommy's scream made her sit straight up in bed in fright. Scared that something was wrong, she jumped out of bed, grabbing her robe before heading down the hallway.

"Tommy? Tommy, where are you?" she shouted. Looking down the hallway, she could see Tommy stepping out the bathroom, a white stick in his hand and smiling a mile wide.

She stopped in her tracks. "Is that what I think it is?"

He nodded, grinning wider. By now she was smiling as wide as him.

"So we're...we're actually..."

He nodded again. "We're having a baby, Kim."

* * *

"Tommy?" Kimberly asked as she softly knocked on the bathroom door. The only response she could hear was the sound of the last contents of Tommy's stomach entering the toilet bowl and the sound was enough to make her want to gag herself. Opening the door, she could see him sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall and broken out in a sweat.

"Oh sweetie..." she said as she stepped in the room, placing a cloth under some cold water to cool him down.

"Can't keep anything down..." he said as she pressed the cloth against his face. "Everything makes me sick..."

"I know." she said as she sat down next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?" he mumbled; his eye shut as he tried to keep from vomiting again.

"For putting you through this. I should be the one dealing with this, not you. I just can't help but feel responsible for this..."

"Don't be ridiculous." he said, leaning his head against hers. "We both wanted this baby. And if this is what it takes, I'd go through it a thousand times over for us." He entwined his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her head.

"We're going to make it through alright."

"Yeah. And I'm gonna take care of you. Both of you."

* * *

In the park, Kimberly stood in full Ranger uniform, surrounded on all sides by four ferocious looking Putties. Although slightly nervous that she was fighting them on her own, she took a fighter's stance; ready to defeat them all. Suddenly, she felt something hit her from behind, not solid, but thick and heavy. Trying to turn around to face her attacker, she was then from behind again with another thick something, followed by another. It was then that she got a good look at what was covering her. 'Blankets?' she thought, confused. Why in the world were they fighting her with blankets?

Her eyes fluttering open, Kimberly looked around the room just in time to see another pair of pants fly out of the closet and onto the bed.

"Tommy?" she called as she got out of bed.

Another shirt on the floor.

"Tommy?"

Looking in the closet, she could see Tommy, dressed only in his boxers, going through his clothing and becoming increasingly frustrated. Finally he turned to Kimberly, a t-shirt in his hand.

"None of my clothes fit!" he moaned.

Kimberly struggled to stifle a chuckle at the sight of him.

"It's not funny!" he snapped as he moved passed her to look at his reflection in the mirror.

Kimberly came behind him, wrapping her arms around him to rest her hands on the uncovered bulge of his stomach.

"You're right. It isn't funny. I didn't mean to laugh."

"No, it's alright." he sighed. "I know you didn't mean to. I'm sorry I snapped at you." he said; Kimberly nodding understandingly.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he let out another long breath. At four and a half months along, there was no mistaking it now.

"God I'm fat..." he said to himself.

"You're not fat." she smiled as she kissed his cheek. "You're just keeping our baby warm."


End file.
